Changes
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Sakura was never part of team 7 imstead shes a ANBU that assiats Kakashi in teaching them
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. I wish I did cause I'd glomp Gaara all the time.

--

Sasuke sat at his desk with his fan girls surrounding him. When Iruka came in they all ran back to their seats. "Okay class. Today I'll be splitting you up into teams of three. Team 1..."

'Teams of three. That's only going to slow me down.' Sasuke thought looking straight ahead.

'Anybody is fine as long as it's not Sasuke.' Naruto thought grinning.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Wanatabe Ami, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Abruma Shino, Team 9..."

'Great I'm stuck with that loud mouth and a fan girl. Their going to slow me down.'

"Team 10 Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji. Okay after lunch you'll all be meeting your Jounin sensei's. Dismissed."

After Lunch

"Where is he?" Naruto yelled/asked. "I don't know." Ami said standing by Sasuke trying to get his attention. Naruto grinned and grabbed a chair and the eraser and sticking it in the doorway.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked looking over at him. "It's what he gets for being late." "He's a Jounin. He's not going to fall for an obvious prank."

The door opened and a silver haired guy came in. The eraser hitting him on the head. A girl entered behind him. She had pink hair and was wearing a clock that the ANBU wore.

"My first impression… is… I hate you," He said picking up the eraser. "Come."

They sat outside. The three sat on the steps while the Jounin and the girl on the railing. "Okay. Why don't you all introduce yourselves." "Like what sensei?"

"Your like, dislike, hobbies, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

"Hey… He said a lot … But all we learned was his name." Ami said to Sasukee and Naruto.

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

"Me, Right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…"

'He appears to have nothing on his mind than ramen…' Kakashi thought.

"…Be a better shinobi than the Lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to look up acknowledge my existence at last!!"

Kakashi and the girl both looked shocked. The girl looked up into the sky.

'Well hasn't he turned interesting…'

"My hobbies are… pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

'I see…' "Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"..,. that's just a word… but what I do have a is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn… to kill."

'He is so cool!' Ami thought.

'Sure hope it's not me…' Naruto thought.

'… I suspected as much…' Kakashi thought.

The pink haired girl looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Alright you with the purple hair."

"I'm Wanatabe Ami. My favorite thing is… well… it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that boy is… Uh… let's move on to my dream." She blushed. "I hate… Naruto! My hobbies are…"

'It sounds like she's more interested in love than ninjutsu…' Kakashi thought.

The pink haired girl laughed. Ami glared at her.

"Whats so funny pinky." Ami asked.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her.

"Instead of worrying about boys you should be training."

"Now now. No need to be mean to the students." Kakashi said looking at her. "Now why don't you introduce yourself."

"Fine. My name is Sakura. You don't need to know my last name. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My goal is my business. My hobbies are not your concern."

" So why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

She smirked. "I'm Kakashi's assistance teacher. I'm also a ANBU."

The three looked shocked.

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir! What will our duties be?! Our first shinobi mission!"

"Your mission is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry people but I'm discontinuing my naruto stories and writing new ones. Someone can continue them if they wish I'm not. That's for all the support.

bloddytears


End file.
